


Peter loves his Family

by Exs_and_Ohs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Peter Parker, Civil War Fix-It, Everyone calls Peter Pete, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Peter Parker, Steve & Tony are Married, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exs_and_Ohs/pseuds/Exs_and_Ohs
Summary: He's heading to Dad's workshop when he hears Dad and Pops shouting at each other and all he can think about is 'Hey, atleast they are talking to each other now.’





	Peter loves his Family

It's on a Friday that Peter walks in their penthouse from school to find his Pops sat uncomfortably opposite his Dad. They are both watching him from the second he walks out of the elevator and it's clear that they stopped talking as soon as they heard the ding.  
He slowly walks forward, hands trembling as he grasps the straps on his backpack, studying the looks on both their faces. His Pops looks guilty while Dad looks plain angry and Peter agrees. Because Pops left them, why would he be back now? Does he need something?  
"Pops?" He says softly when he gets to them.  
"Hi kiddo," He stands up like he's going in for a hug and Peter's missed him so much he could cry, but then he's also just really mad. And disappointed in him. So for the first time in all his life, he doesn't know how to act around his Pops. He takes seconds to decide and change his almost outstretched hands for a hug to just one hand for a formal handshake. Because this new man is a stranger who left Dad hurt in Siberia. Left him in a broken suit to heavy for him to lift to get himself up, which meant he had to stay there for hours and hours while Vision looked for him and Peter had to stay at home, having the scariest thoughts of his Dad dying while his other father had abandoned them and ran off to God knows where with his stupid best friend with the metal arm. That fucking home wrecker.  
He snatches his hand back right as Pops grabs his. He was probably too busy wondering why He didn't want to hug him back. Yeah well.  
"Hi dad." He says as he quickly walks past the living room. He wants to run to his room and try calming down but he also wants to know what they were talking about so he hides right next to the wall and hopes that his Pops is too distracted to hear his breathing.  
"Look Steve, You're not welcome up here anymore. I'm not going to chase you off the building all together because your apartment is still here but if you're back, you could stay there or look for a place elsewhere. I'll have FRIDAY let you know when to pick all your crap up. Second, Yes you can still see Peter. He's still your son so I can't stop that from happening but that's if he wants to see you too. So he gets to decide when he wants to see you." They are silent for a while and if Pops is not even protesting that's probably cause Dad has told him not to talk back. So Peter pokes his head out a little and sees his Dad playing around with his ring on his finger like he sometimes does with Pops watching Dad's fingers too. He then takes it off, something Peter's never seen him do and his heart rate spikes up.  
"Here." Dad places the ring on the table and Peter wants to cry.  
"We should get a divorce," He says as he stands up and walks towards the elevator. By the time Pops registers what's happening and looks like he is about to protest the elevator doors are closing and Peter is rushing to his room, slams his door shut and cries. Maybe he's just too young to understand how life works because deep down he always believed that his Pops would come back and fix everything he ruined and they'd be back to being a happy family just like before. They'd forgive each other and Bucky would leave them alone. But now he is supposed to face the fact that his Dad doesn't sleep anymore. Doesn't eat enough just always in the lab making new tech for everyone. And that he isn't happy anymore, because school is shit and to top it off he has to watch his Pops on the school TVs everyday be Captain America and talk about detention and gym and following the rules and having silly little principles yet he left his family. With Flash laughing at him about his parents not speaking because he probably doesn't even know how serious it is, but it still sucks.  
He also can't sleep, sometimes waking up terrified that his Pops killed his Dad. So he goes to the lab and falls asleep on the couch as his Dad continues tinkering.  
And now finding out that that will probably be how his life will always be from now on makes him cry even harder. 

Dad knocks about an hour later and Peter is sure Friday the tattle tale probably told Dad that he was crying. He stopped crying a while ago but his eyes are still puffy and when he looks up Dads eyes are red too. But that could possibly be cause of the lack of sleep and that scar just under his eye that'll always be there that Dad says he got in the lab but Peter knows Pops gave it to him in Siberia. He doesn't even know exactly what happened. He'd asked Friday to play for him the log entry of how Dad got hurt and once he saw Dad and Pops start fighting each other, he told Friday to stop the video and didn't talk to anyone for a week. And now that he thinks about it, he wonders why he would want his parents back together. Pops already chose that Bucky over them anyway.

When Dad finally sits on the bed, Peter moves closer and sits next to him.  
"Hi," Dad says.  
"Hi,"  
"Are you okay?"  
"Where's Pops?" He asks and Dad sighs like he expected this.  
"He's gone."  
"Gone ?" Peter panics for a second.  
"Not gone gone Pete, he's ...Friday?"  
"Captain Rogers is still in the building young sir. He is currently three floors down at the gym. Would you wish to talk to him? I could request him to come up."  
"No Friday!" Dad almost shouts. "I've already programmed you not to allow him up here."  
"Unless young Sir wishes to see him." Dad sighs for the millionth time and turns back to Peter.  
"Do you want to see your father?" he asks so annoyed like he's daring Peter to say yes. He doesn't even want to see him. Today. So he shakes his head not missing the relieved breath Dad lets out.  
"Come on, let's go watch a movie. And don't cry Pete. He's back now. You can see him anytime you want." But that's not why Peter was crying.  
"You're getting divorced ?" He asks quietly. Dad stiffens and slowly turns to him.  
"Were you eavesdropping again?" Peter doesn't answer.  
"We'll talk about this later."  
"No Dad. I'm not waiting for you and Pops to come talk to me about how nothing will change and you'll have joint custody of me or how I can see any of you whenever I want and all that crap. I asked a question."  
"Yes Pete. We are. I'm sorry." Peter turns to him and hugs him trying not to cry again.  
"I hate Pops." He whispers and Dad sighs again.  
"No you don't. You're just mad at him. Don't worry you'll get over it."  
"But he left us. He hurt you Dad."  
"I hurt him too and I might have broken James' metal arm."  
"But he has super healing. He gave you a permanent scar under your eye and left you in the middle of nowhere to die Dad. I would have been an orphan." Dad pulls back from the hug.  
"Are you disowning your Pops Peter?" Peter quickly refuses.  
"I told you I got hurt in the lab and I wasn't about to die."  
"Isn't the metal arm guy called Bucky?" Peter finally asks.  
"He's called James too." Then Dad stiffens like he knows what Peter's about to ask. Peter asks anyway.  
"Is Pops in love with James ?" He asks softly.  
"You should ask him that Peter. But probably. Now I'm going back to my lab." He says standing up.  
"But you said we'd watch a movie."  
"I have projects I have to finish. But you can still watch one if you want to. Or you could go downstairs and say hi to everyone else. They're back too, forgot to tell you. Don't forget to eat something." He walks out without even waiting for a reply. Peter doesn't know why he even asked that. He just wanted to know if there was a chance of his parents getting back together. And now he thinks he's going to cry again. He decides to sleep instead.

He wakes up in the middle of the night hungry so he heads to the communal kitchen two floors down because he's sure there's leftover food for him that Dad always remembers to ask Rhodey or Vision to leave which is ironic because he never remembers to eat.

As he gets to the kitchen he finds Aunt Tasha sat quietly on the counter stool and he's missed her so much he rushes to give her a hug.  
"Hi there little Stark, missed me? " she says smiling and hugging back.  
"I'm not little." He walks to the fridge takes the food out as Tasha continues watching him.  
"Have you been crying Peter?" Peter stays silent as he moves towards the microwave.  
"Those don't look like happy tears."  
"I haven't been crying." He says quietly.  
"I can see that. Now wanna tell your favorite Aunt what's wrong." And he does want to, he think as he gets the food from the Microwave and sits opposite Aunt Tasha to eat.  
"Dad and Pops are getting divorced."  
"So that's why he's gone through ten punching bags already." She says to herself after a while.  
" Why would Pops be angry ? He's the one who left us like we were worth nothing. I don't even want him back." He says but his voice sells him out.  
"You don't mean that Pete,"  
"But he's not going to ever come back. He hurt Dad too. And ...and even if they forgave each other, He's in love with James and not Dad." He picks around his food glaring at his plate.  
"Now why would you think that little guy." She sighs and he wonders why everyone keeps sighing around him today.  
"Because Dad told me."  
"Oh great." She sounds annoyed "Where does Tony even get this stupid ideas." She mumbles loudly. "Look Pete, your parents still love each other. I can't assure you that they'll get back together because they both can be a bit stupid sometimes. But your Pops loves your Dad to a fault, James is just Steve's best friend."  
"So why did they hit each other again in Siberia if they love each other ?"  
"How do you know about that ?" Aunt Tasha narrows his eyes at him.  
"Well that's where Pops hurt Dad and left him and then we had to look for him for hours when he didn't show up at my school and I thought he was dead." He rubs his eyes angrily.  
"Steve left him there? Why would he do that? Are you going to cry again Pete?"  
"No," He says but he keeps on rubbing furiously at his eyes. Aunt Tasha gets up and moves next to him and gives him a side hug.  
"You know your Dad's okay now right?" Peter shakes his head.  
"He isn't. He doesn't eat or sleep and sometimes when I sleep I have dreams about Pops killing Dad and it scares me so much Aunt Tasha. I don't like this. I don't like Pops." Tasha turns him around and hugs him so tight.  
"Pete, I'm so sorry. I'll fix it. We'll fix it. We'll take care of your Dad okay? So he doesn't die of malnutrition and Pete I want you to know that that will never happen. Your Pops would never do that. They don't hate each other, remember?" But that's when Pops walks in from the elevator and everyone stops. Pops looking at both of them then settles on Peter who's wiping his tears away. He walks towards them and Peter grabs a fruit and starts walking away leaving his untouched food.  
"Pete, —" Pops starts but Peter interrupts with a soft good night. As he walks away, he turns to see Tasha holding his arm and whispering harshly to him then as the elevator doors start closing Tasha gets louder  
"You have to fix this," she says and Pete remembers that Tasha didn't answer him as to why his Parents were fighting again in Siberia.

The first time he agrees to hang out with his Pops, Pops talks to himself the whole time with Peter just playing around with his fingers. It's on a Saturday and Pops found him in the communal kitchen and asked if he wanted to have lunch with him. He agreed so here they are, in their favourite diner, with burgers and Captain America keeps on asking how school is, what he's been up to and a lot of other things and all he can say is Fine and pick on the side fries. He wishes he could take out his phone and just ignore Pops completely but he knows it's disrespectful and he's been taught better. So at some point Pops just sighs dejectedly and asks if he's done eating. Peter nods and they go home.

And since Pops is Captain America, he doesn't give up. Peter says Yes the next Saturday, because Pops looks so sad when Peter's about to refuse. Then by some weird coincidence Ned and Michelle are already there when they arrive so he turns to Pops and Pops just nods with a go on. So Saturday two is a burst.  
"Do you love Dad, Pops?" He asks on one Saturday. It's been getting worse with Dad and Pete is so frustrated and angry it just comes out.  
"What?" Pops asks because Pete interrupted him mid sentence.  
"Are you in love with Dad? Or your friend James?"  
"Pete what kind of question is that? Of course I love your father. I love him more than anything else in this world... well except you. I love you both. But I've always been and I always will be in love with your father. Why would you even think I'm in love with my best friend?"  
"Why did you hurt him then? Why did you choose your best friend over us? Why did you leave us?"  
"I ...I ...Pete. It's ...It's not like that."  
"Then what is it Cap," Peter asks angrily and Pops looks like he's been slapped.  
"I wasn't choosing —."  
"I don't think I want to see you anymore." Peter interrupts quietly and Pops inhales sharply. "You left Dad to die and I don't want you to kill him. I ...I hate you." He whispers and stands up leaving.

"Pete," Dad knocks on his door and it's the first time he's left the lab this week.  
"You were with your father today right ?" Dad asks after taking a seat next to him. Peter nods  
"And it didn't go well?"  
Peter nods again.  
"Did you do something to upset him?"  
Peter nods. "How do you know that?"  
"Well... uh I think you might have made him cry? Is that why you're crying too?" Peter doesn't answer this time.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I told him that I hated him."  
"Do you?" Dad asks calmly after a while. Peter shakes his head no.  
"But he hurt you."  
"Look Pete, I was going to kill his best friend. See for a while James was being controlled by Bad People. His brain washed version, the winter soldier, did something really bad to me and I'd just found out. So I wasn't thinking straight when I tried to kill him. Your father was just trying to stop me from doing that.  
I'm mad at your father because he kept something that big from me. That's among other reasons. I don't trust him. But I don't think he wanted to hurt me. Or anything you come up with in that big brain of yours. So don't go round telling your Pops you hate him. Because he loves you so much."  
"Would you like to apologise to him?" Dad asks after a while. Peter nods and stands up walking to the elevator. He finds him in the gym angry punching again and Pops stops when he notices Peter there.  
"Do you want to watch a movie with me?"  
"Sure Pete," He says almost smiling.  
"I'm sorry." He whispers when the movie is halfway in.  
"It's okay Pete, you're allowed to be mad," Pops replies quietly.  
"I love you Pops." He says hugging him and Pops relaxes hugging him back.  
"Love you too," and from then Peter decides to give Pops a second chance.

 

•  
He's heading to Dad's workshop when he hears Dad and Pops shouting at each other and all he can think about is 'Hey, atleast they are talking to each other now."  
•  
He's heading to Dad's workshop when he sees Pops sat quietly, awkwardly on the couch while Dad silently works on yet another project. They don't talk to each other the whole time he's there. He even tries to say things that they'd both contribute to but it seems like Dad's hell bent on ignoring Pops. So Peter decides to just accept that at least Dad's allowing Pops in his lab.  
•  
He's in the workshop when Pops comes down with food and he's surprised when Pops' access code works this time.  
"Oh Hey Pete, didn't know you were down here too." He says smiling. "I'll go get something to eat for you too." He then leaves after placing the food next to Dad. When Pops comes back Peter convinces Dad to join them on that little couch and that's the first time in a while that they eat together.  
•  
He's heading to Dad's workshop when he sees Pops drawing on his usual work table while Dad scolds Dum-E. It reminds him so much of before the accords that he can't stop smiling for the rest of the night.  
•  
He interrupts something as he gets to Dad's lab this time. They look like they were about to kiss and when he gets there, they both distance themselves from each other.  
•  
He's heading to Dad's lab when he sees Pops standing there, nervously with flowers and he's still halfway down the stairs when Dad gets off the elevator, rushes towards Pops and kisses him, jumping on him in the process.  
"Gross!" Peter shouts so loudly that they both turn to him Dad getting off Pops. They look like they're about to tell him to go away but Peter's grinning so big that Dad sighs and motions him to come. So Peter runs and hugs them both happily.  
"So you're not getting divorced?" He mumbles between them.  
"No Pete." They both say and Peter sighs happily.  
"I love you guys."  
"We love you too Pete." Pops says.  
"And each other?" He asks softly.  
"And each other." Dad says smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Just so you know I don't have the patience to write a book to it's completion.  
> This took me forever to write and I got tired so I rushed it ...but there wasn't enough superfamily post civil war fix it so...


End file.
